


Sweet as Sugar

by Beastblade



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, D/s, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femdom, First Time Bottoming, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, G!P, Huge dicks man, Kissing, Light BDSM, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pain, Peen Daemon sisters, Petplay, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sibling Incest, Submission, Sweet cum, Vaginal Sex, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastblade/pseuds/Beastblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much they teased her, she wasn't going to come crawling back on her hands and knees. Or was she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Sugar

I left in the night. I left when Panty was in bed, asleep, done fucking the man of the night and when creepy ass Garterbelt was doing whatever the fuck he did at night, I really didn't want to know, but it certainly wasn't praying to the Lord Almighty. I ran my fingers through my pink-and-violet streaked hair, taking out a lollipop and suckling on the sweet sugary thing to try and ignore the cold of the night. It was midnight, the sky was completely black other than the gorgeous white moon hanging peacefully in the dark sky. There were no stars.

It was just the type of night that a Ghost would be out and prowling, but I didn't come here to kill Ghosts.

I walked down the dark streets of Daten City, gathering my coat around me, it really was freezing and the wind bit at my flesh every time it came in contact with it. My eyes shot wide as a hand clasped around my mouth. I squeaked and the lollipop in my mouth hit the ground, but went still when I heard a very familiar voice in my ear.

"Well well, what do we have here, a little . . ." A grin was in her voice now, "lost," A purr, "angel," These words were spoken with a dark malice that made my body stiffen. I trembled, and ran my tongue across my suddenly dry lips. The girl behind me giggled, pushing her breasts against my back.

"You know you vile little angel, you said you weren't going to return but here you are a week later, wearing less clothing then you did on that day," Her slow, seductive voice sing-songed in my ear. Fuck. She continued to talk. I leaned back into her, "You thought about my offer did you not? The one I gave you on that night?"

I said nothing; this was humiliating, she was right. A week before I had gone out Ghost Hunting on my own and I encountered this particular sister, who didn't hesitate to take advantage of the fact that we both had a missing sibling that night. I swallowed slightly; she inhaled, grinning as she smelled my arousal. I felt the wetness begin to pool within my panties, coating my thighs with moisture.

That day she had smirked, and drove me wild with lust. The demon gripped my hair, slammed me up against the wall of the closest alleyway. Just like now, she had smelled how horny I was, and she had lowered her Double Gold Lacytanga from my skull.

'Oh I get it…So you like it rough?' I hadn't responded. She'd just laughed with a harsh slam of my skull against the brick wall. To answer her question, a high-pitched moan had spilled from my lips as warm moisture erupted on my head. Pain had sparked on my skull, then transformed into sweet pleasure. 'Oh, yeah you do. I'll make a deal with you then foolish girl, come to this spot, a week from now, and I will show you pleasure unmatched by any that has even been given to you. I don't care if you show up, and if we meet beforehand we will fight as always, but if you come to me, you offer to me your complete submission. With that, there are rules, rules that you must follow. Things you can do, things you cannot do. Sound good?' A single tremble earned me a tongue along the neck. I agreed.

"Right," She whispered in a curious tone that wasn't really curious, she knew my answer.

I swallowed, licking my lips as her hot body pressed hard into mine, her hands gripped my hips and she pressed a thick bulge between my legs, grinding softly, hungrily. I gasped with pleasure, I had worn my sexiest lingerie for her, silk, revealing, a G-string. I could only whimper as her hot arousal slid between my already wet thighs, she pulled my big fluffy coat up. Then I was on the floor from a rough shove, and my head bounced across the cement. I clutched it as I saw stars. Her crimson fingers found my multicolored hair as she lifted my head with a smirk. I got a first look at what that bulge was, and I blushed.

It was fucking huge. At least eight inches of pure hot cock, it was about half as thick as it was long. I leaned forward but just as my fingers were about to touch it, she raised her foot, pressed it to my chest, and sent me crashing backwards.

"Filthy sow! Rule number one, you will always answer my questions or you will be punished," She snarled, I panted hard, body hot with lust still. She smirked, and raised me again, her nails dig into my scalp and my mouth neared her dick. I inhaled, practically drooling. She smelled so delicious, I moved forward. She gasped with delight as I pressed my lips to the very tip of her penis. It grew harder at my touch, rising, she wasn't even hard? My cheeks were hot; she was so big while limp…I trembled. She licked her lips, "Mmm, you little whore, do you like the way I fill your mouth~ You dirty dirty little angel!"

She began to push inside my mouth, slowly, I just moaned. I could taste the tiny bit of moisture that began to build at the very end of her dick. I melted. She was so sweet, she tasted like candy, and I desperately tried to get more of her stiffened shaft in my mouth. "Mmm, your mouth feels splendid! Shall I plunge in deeper and make you choke," Without waiting for a response the crimson-haired Daemon sister began to move inside my mouth. She was so hot, throbbing within my mouth, her sweet taste making me warm. She gripped my head tighter, and began to forcefully move it along with her hips. I groaned, she hit the back of my throat and I nearly gagged as she travelled down it. I forced my gag reflex back, eyes wide as she gyrated her hips. Her cock was so deep down my throat; I was such a fucking whore! But she tasted so good!

I can't take it, I need more.

I moved my head forward, she gasped with bliss as her erection slid even deeper down my throat. "Wonderful," She whimpered, "Your mouth is too tight, It's swallowing my penis~ I'm gonna cum~!"

The Daemon sister, Scanty, gripped my hair harder. I was sure my throat was going to be bruised after this with the way she was driving inside it. She was like a beast, eyes wide, head thrown back, spine arched with pure bliss. And me? I was on cloud nine. All I wanted was her thick cum within my mouth and I'd be complete! She gave one last groan, thrust into the back of my throat, and held me closer. I felt her throb, once, twice, and a third time as hot, goopy, and sweet liquid filled my mouth. I gazed up at her, cheeks scorching; she gazed down at me with a mad kind of possessiveness. She released burning loads of cum, one after another. There was so much it was like a meal, filling my stomach, mouth, dripping from my mouth to fall upon my barely covered breasts. It travelled down my flat white stomach, painting my thighs.

Minutes passed, and then she pulled out, a faraway dark look in her eyes. Strings of cum extended from my lips to her still swollen member.

"Rule number two," I paused, and in seconds she slammed her heel into my mouth, again I was on the floor. She slammed her foot down on my chest, and crushed me against the concrete. I gasped in pain; I didn't realize she was so strong. "You swallow all my semen, and don't let one drop go to waste," She whispered. I nodded shakily, I crept forward, and she paused, seeming a bit confused.

"What do you want now, pet?"

"Let me give you a tit job," I murmured, she grinned lecherously. "Please Scanty…please?"

"Begging as you should," She murmured huskily, "Kneesocks is going to get a kick out of this…would you like her to make love to you when I bring you home, she's a very gentlemanly lover, I'm sure she'd go easy on a little perverse angel like you? Sound good?" I trembled, shaking my head, I clutched her stomach.

"We can't happen past this night," I said calmly. Scanty blinked, a look of confusion entered her eyes, and she gazed down at me with longing. "I'm sorry." Why was I apologizing? I came here for a fuck, not friendship? I couldn't help but feel a bit of what seemed like guilt when she gave me a kicked puppy look; she twiddled her fingers just a bit.

"Please…I'd take good care of you? You could be my pet…I really would take care of you…I'd make love to you, make you meals, give you Ghosts to hunt, and as many sweets as you can possibly imagine."

The last part caught my attention, I blinked with hot cheeks. I imagined bathing in sweet sugary snacks, snuggling with Scanty, getting whipped by Scanty, eating sweets off of Scanty, being less alone then I was when I was with Panty. It was strange how similar the two were…strong, tall, dominant, gorgeous, but also how different. Just being with Scanty tonight has made me feel more welcome then being with anyone else ever had, made me happier. I flushed and looked away, twiddling with my fingers.

"Well…" I licked my lips again, glancing at her huge erection. "I….don't think I should…that would be the end of Heaven for me…I wouldn't be immortal anymore…"

"We could make you a Daemon! It's simple my dear, we'll make you become one! I believed you were coming here tonight to become my companion, and my sisters…this was not true, but it can be! Let me convince you," I clenched my teeth, "Please allow me to convince you. Spend two days with me, then two days with Kneesocks. If we make you happy, you'll stay; if you don't then you can leave. Just consider it," She kneeled, I saw pure yearning in her eyes, "I know it seems like all I want is control over you, but it's not true…not true at all. We could seriously do something with this! Please, tell me you'll let me make this so!"

"Are you trying to be romantic or something," I muttered, releasing my breasts from their containment in my tight corset, "It can't happen. I'm an angel, and you two are Daemon's. I'm sorry, it sounds nice I guess, but I'm not exactly the nice type," This earned me a frown, "So let's just continue."

"…Alright. I won't force you into it; I'm not some kind of brute. However, tonight…you are mine." I nodded with a slight smile, moving forward more to lift my breasts, and cup them around her stiff erection. A low moan spilled from her lips, I licked mine, resting my face against her bare muscular stomach, I could feel her, hot and throbbing between the flesh of my breasts. She gave a low hiss as I began to move my breasts hard, fast, pushing them against the thick cock, the veins caressed my skin. Her erection was so hot, scorching! I kissed the very tip of her shaft as it appeared between the valley of my breasts. It was a light, loving kiss, and she threw her head back with a deep groan.

"I'm…oh, it feels so good!~" Her breath caught before what seems like gallons of cum poured onto my face and breasts, I rushed to clean it up, scooping it up with my fingers, liking It off of her dick and my face. She licked her lips. "We're done for the night," She murmured softly, "Maybe next time I'll let you cum. If there is a next time of course. No hard feelings right? I came here for a pet, and you don't fit the job, so I'll move along." She blew me a kiss, I grasped thin air, and my mouth feel open. Then, she was gone in the night. My eye twitched.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT! I wanna come too!" I screamed into the night, stomped my foot on the ground. Then I began the slow, painful walk back home. Stupid bitch. I wasn't going to come running back here just to have an orgasm. "Bitch," I muttered. I ignored the ache between my thighs and how badly I wanted to get fucked.

Life went on as normal for the most part. I acted like nothing happened. I went home, and the next day we continued to hunt ghosts. Panty was blissfully unaware of my desire to be taken by Scanty, and Kneesocks was suddenly appealing too if it meant that she had such a thick cock…We didn't run into the Daemon sisters for a very long time, two weeks forced their ways past. I filled those two weeks with what I hoped would force away my need to the sisters. The sweets I devoured just weren't sweet enough anymore. Not compared to the thick cum Scanty filled my mouth with. Human and Angel semen tasted salty, but not hers…hers was so deliciously sweet…I shivered. And the men I fucked in a desperate attempt to force the lust back just made me annoyed and ache more. She was so much bigger than all I found, even angels were smaller than her! I hadn't even had her in my pussy, but my mouth being stuffed so full was enough to make me know these human men didn't stand a chance.

"I'm going out," I muttered, stretching as I walked towards the door. Panty laid back on the couch.

"Yeah, whatevs. Where ya' goin?"

"Wherever."

"Out to sleep with this Mr. Wonderful you refuse to talk about?" My spine went stiff.

"What the hell are you talking about; I asked sharply, eyes narrow, "I'm not dating anyone!"

"Chill, just sayin, you've seemed kinda out of it! Like you're thinking about something else while we're fighting y'know," She leaned close, smiling lightly. "You're my little sister, let me take care of you, kay? You need anything let me know."

"It's rare you're a good sister," I muttered in response.

"Yeah, well, I don't like seeing you down in the dumps, y'know? Whatever. Go on."

I didn't hesitate to do just that. Was I really that obvious? I wanted to see Scanty again so badly, see her dick…feel her rough hands, oh! I wanted all of it! My pride was the roadblock that prevented that from happening. I licked my lips. My next destination was the sweets shop in Daten City, and hopefully something very very sweet had come in.

When I walked through the door I noticed multiple things. One, everyone was dead. Or maybe passed out. Two, everyone was dead except a crimson skinned woman with a pair of spectacles who sat in a booth, pale sapphire hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were the same as her sister Scanty's. A fiery green, with flecks of brilliant golden. I swallowed hard, and turned away. As I did so her voice penetrated me.

"Cow, do me a favor and get me a lollipop from the container on the counter, please," She said calmly, sternly. I locked up, shivering a bit at the lust hidden deep within the undertones of her soft accented voice. I hesitated, what did I do? I chose to ignore her, and found the doors to the Candy Shop sealed shut somehow. "I never said you could leave," Kneesocks said coolly, "Resist me again and I'm afraid I might get angry. I don't think you'd like that."

I nodded in understanding. I turned around and faced her again; she was in the same spot, seeming bored. "Come here," She wagged a finger, "I'm no longer in the mood for candy." I obeyed silently. "You have a stronger will then I thought Whore Angel. Most would succumb to their lust very soon, yet you stayed strong. I commend that, perhaps you're not pet material, perhaps you are, let's say, wife material."

"What do you want with me," I asked angrily.

She stood, beneath the soft white of her suit pants, an extremely hard bulge throbbed. "Bend over the table," She whispered lightly, I blushed, was she going to penetrate me with that monster?! Even through her pants I could see that it was bigger than her elder sister's. She smiled as I did as told, then grabbed the end of my dress and forced it up around my waist. I flushed with pleasure at the idea of her titanic length entering me. I forced my excitement away.

"My, aren't you excited," Kneesocks purred huskily, eyes narrow. She kneeled and reached her fingers out to touch me though my panties. "Absolutely soaked! You're dripping in the most obscene way. It's fascinating. I count myself as victorious for overcoming your reluctance! Alright then, shall I get started? Cunnilingus. Has it ever been performed upon you?"

"Cunning…what?"

"Have you ever had your pussy eaten," Kneesocks snapped. I quickly nodded.

"Once…but it wasn't very good…human men are bad at that kind of stuff." She nodded, then nuzzled me between my thighs. She inhaled deeply.

"Sweet, then I will be the first," She whispered. I tensed; eyes squeezed shut as I prepared myself. It wasn't as good as her di-my brain shut down as something soft and wet slid along my thighs, I whimpered with sudden pleasure. It was scorching hot; literally, it felt like my skin was burning! Yet it was in the most incredible way! I gasped harshly.

"Hot…" I panted, she chuckled deeply, adjusting her glasses, I watched from between the valley of my breasts as she ran her manicured fingers briefly over her erection, before setting her tongue to work on me. I gripped the edge of the table; her tongue grazed my bare pussy, slid inside for a millisecond and then flicked across my clit. It was enough to set my cunt ablaze and send me head over heels in pleasure, close to my peak already. "K…Kneesocks," I panted as she repeated that action, before forcing the longer than average tongue into me. Her sharp fangs grazed my flesh. I was being roasted down there! In a heavenly way! No, a Hellish way! She was fucking me with her tongue, making me go crazy! I screamed in bliss as I came, she chuckled, lapping up my juices. There was a sizzling noises, her tongue made my cum evaporate.

"It's strange isn't it. This tongue. When I wish to, I can make It burn. I can make it hot, and I can make it cold. I can do it with something else too~ Try guessing," She didn't give me a chance to speak before her tongue was thrusting inside me again! I squeaked, grasping at the table, I bucked my hips; her hands clasped my hips hard, her tongue forcing its way deeper. No! It was too soon! I was already hypersensitive from my orgasm! Her burning tongue was making me wild, I couldn't take it! In four minutes I climaxed six more times, each one more powerful and hotter every time.

"Your cock," I whispered suddenly, "You can do that with your-" I was cut off by a suddenly freezing cold thrust inside, then a scorching, then a warm, and then a scorching again. She was thrusting her rapidly changing tongue within me. And I collapsed with a shuddered scream as I once again hit my peak. My eyesight flickered black, and I landed in Kneesocks lap, moaning with pained pleasure and exhaustion. I panted hard.

"What do you want from me now, if it's nothing can I go..?" She smirked as she unzipped her pants. I watched in sudden wonder as she pulled her huge member out. It was nearing nine inches~!

"Now I want you to watch," She said calmly, eyes flashing with lust as she gripped her member and began to jerk herself off. I watched silently, eyes wide, I was sure I was drooling. She was so near my mouth, I could practically smell her sweet semen!~ I whispered with desire, when I reached for it she smacked my hand away, and then my face. She crushed my chest with her foot, and I remembered vaguely being in this position with Scanty. "You will watch, and only watch. That…is a rule."

I was wet; I could feel myself dripping down my thighs! Watching those crimson hands slide up and down her thick veiny red cock, she grunted slightly, kneeling, it was tantalizingly close to my lips. Even so, I controlled myself. Her breath grew hoarse as she continued to watch my face and masturbate, her eyes narrowed, "Open your mouth," She said excitedly.

I did as told, and parted my lips. She shoved the very tip, which was hot like fire between them slightly. Then she gripped my hair so I couldn't move with one hand, adjusted her glasses with the other, and came…hard. My mouth was filled with torrents of thick creamy white liquid. She forced my mouth shut as she pulled out, a huge mouthful making my cheeks puff out, then she came upon my tits, much like Scanty had, and then more semen splattered between my thighs. She bit her bottom lips, purring. "Now. Swallow it."

I nearly sobbed, her eyes were razorblades. I struggled to swallow, and the effort made tears burn my eyes and fall upon my cheeks. I eventually was able to consume it, and coughed raggedly, collapsing. She kneeled, sitting Indian style. "Do what you want with the rest of it," She said offhandedly. I blushed crimson, she watched intently. I moved my hands around, she cocked her head and watched intently as I began to smear it all over me, until I was a shining milky white mess. I couldn't get over the sugary taste of her semen, just as sweet but with a different taste then Scanty. "Interesting," She said slowly, scooping some of her cum up on her finger before plopping it into my mouth. I sucked hard. "You like being coated with my jizz~ You really are a big cow, with these big fat tits of yours. Shall I fuck them?" Before I could nod, the doors burst open. Scanty came walking in.

"Sister! That was beautiful!"

"Scanty, this whore likes being covered with cum…I do not understand."

"There's no need to! She likes what she likes. Will you suck me again Stocking? Please?" My mind went wild all of a sudden, seeing the pair there, red and kneeling with hardened dicks, their bodies slightly touching…I made a decision.

"I'll go with you…if you two…if you two fuck each other while I watch," I blurted. They glanced at each other, eyebrows raised.

"We've kissed. But I don't think we've made love, have we Scanty dear?"

"No Kneesocks, but I've suckled you before!"

"Ah right, you have," She nodded, her narrow eyes locked on me. "We'll make love. But you can't watch. You have to be involved."

"A threesome," I inquired. The two sisters nodded.

"Deal," I said without hesitation. I wondered if I was going to regret this later.

I realized how much of a whore I was the second I said yes, cheeks burning with lust, "Deal," I said softly, "It's a deal." Both of their mouths split into fanged smirks, they laughed mightily as they moved close to each other. I couldn't believe it, they were actually going to fuck! Any sign of that not being true disappeared as their mouths connected hard, holding each other tight, and their fingers clawed at each other's backs while they kissed. If you could call it a kiss, it was more like a fight; their tongues were desperately circling each other, wet and hot, fighting for dominance. And I had the honor of watching those tongues push and writhe against another. The area between my thighs burned white hot with arousal at the sight, then Kneesocks gained the upper hands as she pinned Scanty's wrists to either side of her head, eyes narrow.

"Sister," Scanty whispered, somehow her cheeks looked redder than they usually did as her emerald eyes stared into Kneesocks. The elder sister grinned, gripped her by the waist and lifted her until she was sitting in her lap. The blue haired demoness smiled at me mischievously, sliding her arms around Scanty's waist as she began to push inside her sister's anus. A look of need crossed Scanty's face; her eyes flickered with pained pleasure as Kneesocks thick cock slid deeper into her ass without any previous preparation. Her nails dug into Kneesocks arms, drawing blood. "Sister!"

"Big sister, I just love how you're clenching so tightly around me~" She began to move hips, and Scanty cried out with pleasure as she did so. While she thrust she gripped the older demoness' hips and moved her up and down her erect flesh. I licked my lips hungrily, and Kneesocks gave me a knowing look. Could she tell how aroused I was getting? Incredibly so, my thighs were hot and wet.

"Sister! I feel so full!" Up front her cock was throbbing; I was fascinated by the sight of the massive organ twitch. I crept close, ready to finally have my fill of that delicious fucking penis~ Scanty gazed at me hungrily, before reaching up and grabbing me by the hair, tugging me close. Her lips met mine with unnatural force; she kissed me so hard I thought my mouth was going to break. Her tongue forced its way into my mouth, exploring the insides as if she owned it. I kissed back, wincing when my tongue met her fangs, I had forgotten about those! My tongue throbbed with pain as it bled.

Scanty gave a cry of bliss, Kneesocks took that opportunity to grasp my chin and kiss me as well, but much gentler. She really was like a gentleman, quite literally, her tongue was so warm and soft as it slid against mine. I heard one last cry spill from Scanty's lips as something hot and wet met my stomach. I didn't have to look to know it was the older demons cum. Kneesocks looked smug as she pulled from her sister; her cock was harder than it had been when she pushed inside. She hadn't come!? I was surprised; she obviously had much more self-control than her sibling!

Scanty slapped her sister hard, and hugged me tight. "She was in the middle of kissing me, don't even try!"

"…"Kneesocks grabbed the sister by the hair and pulled her aside. "You came before she could have you inside her. I'll take care of both our needs!" Scanty's lips curled with rage, her emerald eyes were like fire.

"NO FAIR NO FAIR I'M STILL HARD!" She shouted with rage. "I want her too! It's not my fault you felt so good and big!" Kneesocks raised a brow, the older sibling was stomping her foot on the ground. Her eyebrows were furrowed. "Fine I'll just go and fuck all these dead bodies then!" She crossed her arms, looking grumpy and peeved.

"You do that," Her younger sister said softly, "Meanwhile I'll figure out a way to fill up her cunt and her mouth." My cheeks burned. What the fuck!? Again, I was blushing because of these siblings! Scanty went silent, and then she flushed.

"So…I can do her mouth? But why can't I do her ass!?"

"Because the position I want requires only one in the back."

"Fine fine," Scanty sighed deeply; she ran her nails along her member. The blue haired sibling smiled as she stood. She nodded at me to do so as well. I obeyed without hesitation, the fact that I was actually going to get fucked by these two stunning demons…I bit my lip. Kneesocks held my shoulder as she turned me around. Her hands slid to my hips, gripping my skin tight as they did so. Scanty watched jealously, I bet she regretted telling her sister about this now. The younger sister's large cock pushed against my sex, I moaned. I'd been waiting for this for so fucking long now! She leaned against me until her heavy chest pushed against my back. She flicked her tongue out to slide hungrily along the flesh of my neck. She held my hair, bent me forward so my face was directly in front of Scanty's fully erect member. Said demon looked glum, but perked, quite literally when I smiled at her.

"Don't be so upset. You can shove your cock in my pussy when Kneesocks is done," I whispered lustfully, cheeks hot as Kneesocks sheathed herself more inside of me. I gasped and dug my teeth into my lip. Scanty grabbed my face, forcing my mouth open and pushing herself between my lips. I was unbearably hot in my pussy; there was a wet slick noise as the younger demoness penetrated my pussy. I screamed out with pleasure! It was only halfway in~ it felt so good, so fucking scorching hot! It cooled to freezing temperature as she moved inside me more.

I felt full; I couldn't take any more of her! Eight inches in and she wasn't done yet! Scanty giggled, sliding down my throat, I drooled needily along her cock, licking the sides hungrily, desperate to be fucked. She wasn't even doing me and I was already ready to cum. Kneesocks paused in her penetration, "I smell a visitor. They'll be here soon Scanty so let's finish this." The other demoness only grinned, her sharp teeth on display. I vaguely wondered what they were talking when both began to move their hips. They were both fully in now~ Scanty down my throat once again, and Kneesocks in my pussy. Both sets of hands gripped me, Scanty holding my hair and Kneesocks holding my hips.

"This we've done before~" Kneesocks cooed in my ear as she pushed her cock inside me. Her swollen member pushed along my insides, grazing the tight walls. Scanty was groaning, she panted and held my hair tighter as her hips increased their thrusting. I almost choked at her immense speed, only to cry out when Kneesocks maxed out the heat again! I whimpered hungrily, opening my mouth wider, spreading my legs. I wanted deeper on both ends. The two laughed as they complied and drove down my throat with incredible speed, and hotness.

I cried out around Scanty's member, I wasn't gonna last much longer! Along with the slapping of skin against skin over and over, there were also the incredibly wet noises that Kneesocks dick made every time it slid into my wetness. I tightened around her; she slapped my bottom, licking my neck again. If her panting was anything to go by, she was close too. Kneesocks kissed her sister, I moaned around her flesh once again, twitching. I was on fire! Finally, I just couldn't take anymore! And apparently neither could the Daemon sisters! My eyes widened and I screamed with pure ecstasy as hot semen flowed down my throat, I gulped it down needily, ravenously. It was so sweet~ Fuck!

Kneesocks was filling me up too now, flooding my pussy with sticky white, thick cream. She filled me up so much that it began to flow out of my opening around her cock and drip down my thighs. As for Scanty, her sugary sweet semen was overflowing my mouth. Despite my effort, I couldn't take it all! They pulled out in sync, finished cumming. They both smirked as I collapsed to my knees. I could only imagine what I looked like. Hair and face and mouth filled with cum, some dripping down between my breasts. Not to mention the obscene amount between my thighs. Kneesock's cum. I reached down, scooped it up with my fingers, and placed it in my mouth. My lips curled and I spat it out.

"It's fucking spicy! Why's it spicy all of the sudden?" I squeaked, my mouth was scorching hot. The demoness adjusted her spectacles, seeming offended as she rebuttoned her suit pants.

"Are you saying it tastes bad," She demanded. I gave her a glare as I licked up Scanty's instead. The older demon was smiling smugly.

"Yes, I am," Kneesocks sputtered, then straightened, "oh well. You've picked your favorite then…regardless, sister, it's time." The pair looked over, as well as me, as the door to the candy shop was shattered. My eyes widened.

"Get the fuck away from my sister you filthy bitches!"

The demoness' smirked at my older sister as she walked inside, Backlace in her hands. Her bright blue eyes were narrowed. The golden haired woman looked furious, her brows furrowed. Kneesocks snapped her fingers and Scanty reached for her discarded undergarments, shifting them into a knife, before pressing it to my throat. She was smirking. Kneesocks straightened, she walked towards my big sister, her head slightly cocked, "Say, Panty, if you have that in your hands, then that must mean you have no panties on~ that's exciting. How about you show me or your little sis gets her throat slit."

"Kneesocks!" I screamed, "Stop it."

"Shut up Cow, don't interrupt my fun."

Panty was trembling. Then Kneesocks chuckled, and undid her pants once again. My sisters eyes widened with desire as she saw the younger demon's thick member, her mouth fell open, her entire body shivered.

"Or I can make you show me. Panty, dear, I hear you like spicy things, and cocks on a daily basis, I think we were meant for each other~" Her lips curled into a grin, "shall we begin?"

Panty glanced at me, at my throat, then at Kneesocks. "If I let you fuck me. Will you let Stocking go?"

"I will," Kneesocks smirked, "Demons honor."

"…Fuck you," Panty whispered.

I wondered why I was aroused at the prospect of my sister getting fucked.

"Scanty…please…" I murmured.

"Relax, your sister wants it. Has she ever seen a dick so fucking gigantic?"

"…No, but," Scanty smirked.

"Just trust us, this'll be good in the end." Gently, she ran her fingers through my hair.

I turned my head to watch as Panty set her gun aside, her eyes locked on Kneesocks dick as she sat back on one of the tables. Kneesocks eyed her. Then she grinned as Panty lifted her skirt, revealing a cleanly shaven pussy. "This is going to be fun," Kneesocks whispered, stepping close, and kissing my sister.

Panty's P.O.V

If I was going to be completely honest I wasn't doing this for Stocking, I was doing this for me. I felt dizzy as the demoness kissed me deeply, her hands roaming every inch of my body. The entire time, I kept my skirt lifted for her, moaning every time her sharp nails grazed my pussy. They never touched it for longer than a second. Her tongue played against the side of my cheeks, my tongue, down my throat. I couldn't breathe, how long had we been fuckin frenching? I didn't know. I didn't care. I nearly choked, saliva pooling in my mouth as I struggled for oxygen. I had to pull away but I didn't want to. I gasped as I pushed the demon away, but I didn't even have the chance to inhale before she had grabbed me by my hair and kissed me more ferociously than before.

Fuck. This was so hot.

I pressed against her, her hands were sweltering as she rested them on my ass, pressing my crotch against hers, bucking lightly against me. My cheeks burned as I drooled needily, fuck, I needed air….I choked on her tongue, then, and she simply let me go. My knees went weak beneath me and ever-so-slowly, I sunk to my knees. I was a panting, shivering mess on the floor. Down below, I throbbed and pulsated needily, I had never wanted anything so badly. I looked up at her. Kneesocks, she was my enemy and yet…her eye practically glowed with amusement, she had a hand on her hip. She licked her moist lips and fangs.

"You are such a sight Panty," She said in a teasing tone, I looked over at where my sister sat with the other demon, leaning against her slightly. Fuck, what was she doing with these two?

Scanty chuckled, oh god, I hated her more than I fucking hated Kneesocks! She was such a cunt and that smug expression she always wore made me want to backhand her! She smirked at me. I nearly snarled when Kneesocks grabbed me by the chin, one of side of her mouth curled upward. "Let's not get pissy, alright my dear," I glared furiously, but when Scanty slighted the blade at Stocking's throat, I nodded quickly. I squeezed my fist into a ball, oh so frustrated. Kneesocks nodded with a grin, before pulling herself out a second time for me. If I wasn't drooling before, I certainly fucking was now!

I had never seen anything so…delicious. Thick and swollen, crimson in color, like a fuckin piece of art…not that I had ever been good with shit like that. Precum was beading on the tip. One beautiful fucking dick. I leaned close, grasping it in my hand and running my cheek along the side. It earned me a low, pleasured gasp. "F…fuck Panty," She closed her eyes, digging her nails into my scalp anxiously. I suddenly realized how much control I had at that moment. A smirk twisted on my lips as I ran my palm over the head, rounding over it, before teasing my thumb along the head. The reaction was satisfying, I earned myself a deep growl of warning.

I glanced at Stocking from the corner of my eyes, Scanty had let go of the knife as I expected and it was lying unused in my sister's lap. And my sister? Well, she was blushing deeply, eyes locked on me as she pressed herself back into the bulging erection under Scanty's pants. Slut. Traitor. She was both. But I didn't fucking care, I knew what fuckin happened here. I turned my attention back to the cock at my lips and took it into my mouth, smiling a bit as I began to suckle hard, and tease my tongue along the side.

Kneesocks hips seemed to move on their own, good, this was good. She lost some ground, stepping back as I pushed my mouth over the member, getting more wet by the second. The swollen shaft slid along my tongue, before reaching the base of my throat. I unzipped the suit pants quickly, pulling them down to her knees. When I looked up her eyes were squeezed shut, fuck she was so gorgeous. Her lips were parted slightly; I breathed hot air along her dick, grinning around it when I felt her shudder. She was throbbing against my tongue, hotter than she was before, so hot it almost hurt. She twitched once, twice, and with a final little shiver….

Burning hot, as in hot, as in spicy hot, scorching moisture released into the back of my throat. I almost gagged at the sheer amount. It was thick and creamy, like fucking sauce or something. I hastily moved to take it down my throat, moaning with pleasure as I took it all down. I teased my fingers along the side, if only her cock had never-ending amounts of cum! It was…fucking…yummy! Even so, as they say, all good things must come to an end. And it did. Her eyes flickered open, I suppose she was expecting a mess but much to my deep fucking satisfaction, there was not even a drop of semen left. I was good at this. Her face seemed to somehow grow redder, her fists clenching into tight balls.

"H-how!? You really are a little cockslut," She snarled angrily.

I kissed the tip of her member, "Mmm, thanks," I wiped my mouth, "You aren't so bad yourself," Her face burned redder, she grit her teeth, I grinned lazily, "You don't cum quick, I like that," I said in a honey sweet tone. For a second she said nothing, she just stared at me as if shocked. I decided to make my move then, I stood quickly, grabbing backlace as I did so and gripping her face in my hand. I bit her bottom lip lustfully. "Get on the fucking table," I growled in her ears. She looked at me with a glare.

"Who do you think-"

"Now, I know you aren't going to kill my sis, so do what's good for you," I whispered, playing it along her chest, lifting her breast with the weapon. I was never one for girls, but I sure loved tits that's for fuckin sure…especially these, small like mine, I could appreciate it. Showed she could be sexy without a rack. She stared at me with some kind of horror on her face. Scanty pushed Stocking off of her, but Kneesocks held up a hand. She gazed at me levelly. I recognized that look. She had never bottomed before; I licked my lips at the idea of being her first top. She slipped her pants off and tossed them to the side, before backing up. I was tempted to tease her for being such a dork, wearing knee socks under her pants…I grinned as she slid onto one of the store tables.

This was gonna be a fun ride, I had never seen eyes so focused before as I stepped towards her, swaying my hips slightly, slipping my skirt off. I slipped my hand under her chin and lifted her face slightly; I slid my tongue along her cheek. "It feels fucking great to be topped," I whispered, moving up onto the table on top of her, pressing my bare crotch against her member. Our reactions were the same; we both tossed our head back, letting loose moans. She grunted, and bit her lip… everything was so hot, I felt delirious with warmth. I grasped her wrists, she gave the slightest bit of resistance as I pressed her backwards. "Put you fucking arms back," I snarled, grasping her hair and slamming her head back against the table. I smirked with pleasure. "Good girl~now, don't move," I hissed in her ear.

She laid there, stock-still as I began to roll my hips. It felt good, don't get me wrong, but it obviously felt better for her because she cried out, digging her nails into the table. There was a tasty wet noise each time I moved my hips back and forth, "Mmm, fuck you're so big," I growled, chewing at the tip of her crimson, pointed ear. "You like this don't you bitch, the way I move my hips," She squeezed her eyes shut, I snarled. "I said, do you fucking like it!?"

"Yes yes yes yess," She moaned, "I love it I love this," She spat out, baring her fangs. I pressed my thumb against her length, sliding it along the skin.

"You think yourself some kind of fucked up master, not when I'm around, I'm not a submissive slut like Stocking, love you sis," I grinned back at her, then back at Kneesocks. "I…fucking…top," Between each word I thrust my hips along her cock, moaning as I felt it slip between my thighs, against my soaked arousal every time. I was dripping down there, slicking on her dick.~ "Now," I chewed her bottom lip and lifted a single leg. I could get used to the way her crimson skin clashed against my paler skin. I rested my pussy along the top of her cock, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll have the ride of my fucking life on this huge fat dick!" Before she could say anything, I pushed myself down in a single stroke. "Oh fuckfuckfuckfuckkkkk," I screamed, "Fuck I'm so fucking FULL! It's like a giant fucking steel pole in my pussy, so fucking hot and hardddd. Fuck me like the little bitch you are," She didn't move, seeming surprised, "I said FUCK me," I snapped, before beginning to bounce. She moved her hips upward, I scoffed at this action. "I said fuck me you little cunt, drive your hips upward, plunge that swollen sword~ of yours into my tight cunt over and over, drive inside me hard, try an' break me bitch!"

Her eyes widened, and she set her hands around my waist. I gasped at this intense dicking, damn, damn, it felt so gooddd, it was all going straight to my head. I was dizzy. She was thrusting into me so hard now, hands on my hips to steady herself. Every thrust sent her dick up so deep inside me, twitching and pulsating, spreading my cunt walls father than they ever had. I had never taken something so big, so hard~~~ I put my hand on either side of her head, kissing her hard as I bounced. "Nnnh nhh, yesss, harder, fuck, fuckkkkk, push it in deeper, fuck me HARDER damn ittt, oh fuck yes," She shifted her hips slightly, I pulled her up just a bit. "Put your arms around my waist, bounce me," I hissed, she did as told, lifting my hips. "Demon scum, fuck it feelsss really good, fuck you feel so good!"

"Panty, I'm going to cumm," She groaned headily, seeming just as lost as me. Her tongue grazed mine. I was shocked when a hand found my cheek and pulled my face to the side. Stocking, what the-

"Mmpph, mp" I struggled, then cried out when my own fucking sister kissed me.

"Lemme join in," She whispered, forcing her tongue past my teeth. At just that moment, Kneesocks hit that special spot.

"Theretheretherethere, oh fuck, thrust Kneesocks, right fucking there! Oh, oh fuccckKneesocks!" For the first time, I came first! But she hit her peak right afterward. I screamed her name louder than I ever have before, my throat straining. I could feel her release in my pussy, fuck she wasn't wearing protection, but I didn't care as she came torrents, thick and fucking hot straight into me! I cried out, feeling it gather inside, until it overflowed and dripped down her dick.

I could taste something disgustingly sweet on her tongue when Kneesocks whined and forced her mouth harder onto mine. The wave of pleasure that hit me drifted away, leaving behind a blissful sensation, I wondered if this was a fucking dream! I contemplated whether or not I should kiss my own sister back, and decided…why the fuck not? I pressed my hand to the back of her head, running my tongue hard along hers. "You've been keeping this from me," I hissed at her, she shuddered as I tugged her hair hard, chuckling. "Good girl, I wouldn't share either. Even so, you' I'm gonna teach you why not to keep such big dicks from me."

"Oooh oohoohooh, can I watch?," Scanty watched with interest, "This is the part where you fuck her! I wanna watch!"

"Watch," I slipped off of Kneesocks with a grin. I looked down in vague interest as her fluids flowed freely down my thighs, I picked some up with my finger and dripped it into my mouth, sucking hard. "Fuck I love that, but no, you aren't going to watch, you're gonna fuck my mouth. Kneesocks," I snapped my fingers at the bluehaired demon.

"W…what, huh," She was long gone, I smacked her lightly, and she focused, adjusting her glasses as she slipped from her confusion. "Oh…uh, what…what do you need?"

"Take my ass, okay? As for you Stocking, eat me, you've fucked girls before, so you better make it good okay?" I ordered.

"Heeeey, I am not taking orders from you bitch," Scanty stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms, "Why should I anyways? Hmm?"

"Sister…sister sister sister," Kneesocks exhaled, damn, she was a mess! "Take her…mouth, it feels….like…ecstasy."

"Nope. The only one I want to fuck is Stocking." Now I was offended.

"What does this bitch have that I don't," I scoffed.

"Tits," Scanty and Stocking chorused. I glared at them both. Scanty twiddled her fingers. Disgustingly enough, she looked adorable.

"You see, I'm a girl who's all for big breasts, I love em', can't do without them, I can make an exception for dear sister but-" I rolled my eyes and sat back on Kneesocks lap, wrapping my legs around Scanty's hips and pulling her hard against me. The thick, throbbing bulge that lay beneath twitched against me. I smirked and began to move my hips against her clothed arousal.

"I don't care," She chuckled at my words, before kissing my lips and bucking her hips against mine.

"Scantyyy," Stocking whined, tugging on her arm. She sighed and turned her head, 'Panty, stop trying to take Scanty from me. We can fuck but she's mine, alright? I'll even make her tattoo it on her penis, property of Anarchy Stocking. Ok?"

I sighed, the sexual energy draining from me like air from a balloon. The mood was killed. "Whatever," I lazily ran my fingers through my hair. Kneesocks blushed, running her hand along my arm. The look on her face was the cutest fucking thing I had ever seen. She looked so…so adorable.

"P…please, please, please," I waited, she squealed, "Please dominate me again Anarchy Panty!"

I kissed her, laughing, "Gladly, but this time, let's take it to my room."

"Yay," Stocking pressed her breasts against Scanty's arms. "Then I'll take you to mine."

"And they all live happily ever after," Garterbelt finished, closing the fan fiction of the four he had found on the internet. "That was a truly beautiful piece of fiction." Panty stared at the giant black man from where she was doing her nails.

"Um, Garterbelt. That happened yesterday. That's not fiction."

"WHAT?! You fuckin KIDDIN me?"

"Why is that black man so loud," Scanty groaned as she walked down from the second floor of the church, "Damn, I need a coffee. Where's Stocking?"

"Right here honey," She looked over to where Stocking stood in the doorway to what Scanty presumed was the kitchen. Her jaw dropped with surprise. She drooled. Her new little lover was wearing this delicious little apron. She gaped for a moment longer, "You must be hungry, how about you eat me?"

"WHAT!? HOW? HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT FUCKERY!? AND HOW DID IT GET ONLINE!?"

"Shut the fuck up you black bastard, its true literature," Kneesocks said as she appeared on the stairs, "I wrote it myself, Panty, come back to bed!"

"Hmmm? I thought that was a one night…stand," She trailed off as she thought. She had never seen something so gigantic, nor tasted something delicious, did she really only want to use it once? She thought for a moment, before standing. "Sure, I'm coming"

Garterbelt gaped as the four disappeared. "What the fuck, what if a ghost attacks? Hello? Is anyone even FUCKING listening to me? No? No? Come on kids? This is some serious shit? Tell me what fuckin happened!? Oh for the love of god!"

-The end…maybe-


End file.
